In general, an A/S label of a battery functions as an indicator for, in case of disorder or inferiority of a battery, determining whether the disorder or the inferiority is caused by the carelessness of a user or by a problem of the battery itself. For example, if the battery is out of order and there is a mark which can recognize the carelessness of the user in the A/S label, the A/S label can be a useful basis to determine that the disorder is caused by the carelessness of the user.
Currently, as an example of the A/S label, a submersion label is widely used. Although the submersion label itself is not an object of disorder or A/S, it is useful in determining whether the cause of the malfunction is submersion or moisture. Namely, since the submersion label is made of a material which has a color that can be changed or spread by the contact with the water, whether the battery is submerged or not is easily confirmed by the change or spread of the color. As a result, in the case the color of the submersion label is changed or spread, it is determined that the disorder of the battery is caused by the carelessness of the user. Further, the change of the color of the submersion label can function as an indicator indirectly informing that the battery may have a problem. Generally, a battery malfunctions after contact with water. The battery can be damaged by impurities contained in the water as well as the water itself. Therefore, as an A/S label for judging whether the battery is an object of A/S or not, a submersion label having a relatively simple structure can be used, which provides a determination of whether the battery made contact with the water.
The conventional A/S label is generally attached to the outside of a battery or to a part of a battery inside of the battery case, and a portion of the A/S label is exposed to the outside through an opening hole formed in the case. As a result, the A/S label can be easily separated and lost by the contact with the water. Further, a battery user can arbitrarily attach a new A/S label to the damaged battery.
Generally, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a battery (1) includes a battery cell (2) accommodating an electrolyte and an electrode assembly, and a body case (4a) and a cover case (4b) as cases for protecting battery parts including the battery cell (2). A protection circuit portion (3) can be mounted for the safety of the battery, and is connected to an electrode terminal of the battery cell.
Further, a plurality of protrusion portions (5) are generally provided at edges of the body case (4a) and the cover case (4b), and the protrusion portions fixes the battery (1) to the mounting surface of the corresponding device such as a mobile phone, etc. The protrusion portion acts as an “engaging protrusion portion.” The protection circuit portion (3) is surrounded by a body case (4a) and a cover cap (6a) to be fixed as shown in FIG. 1, or the protection circuit portion 3 can be surrounded by the body case (4a) and the cover case (4b) fixed in a line with one side of upper or lower edge of the battery cell, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.
In the case of the conventional battery, the submersion label (7) as an A/S label is generally attached to the outside of one part selected from the group consisting of the battery cell (2), the protection circuit portion (3), the body case (4a), and the cover case (4b). However, in a case in which the submersion label is attached to the outer side of the battery, the submersion label is apt to be separated and lost when it makes contact with the water. Further, a battery user can exchange the submersion label in the submerged battery.
On the other hand, FIG. 2 (interior of a battery) and FIG. 3 (assembled state of a cover case) show a structure in which the submersion label as an A/S label is disposed in the interior of the battery. According to the structure, since after the submersion label is attached to a predetermined portion of the protection circuit portion, the battery cell, the protection circuit portion, and the submersion label is accommodated by using the cover case and the body case separately manufactured, the battery user is apt to exchange the submerged label with a new one by separating the border portions of the body case and the cover case.